


To heaven

by fortytworedvines



Category: The Durrells (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, the beach scene continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortytworedvines/pseuds/fortytworedvines
Summary: Heaven is found on a deserted beach.(A continuation ofthatscene in 4x06).





	To heaven

Louisa doesn’t know how long she spends with her arms wrapped around Spiros, as though holding him tighter will mean she never has to let him go. Eventually she feels calmer, draws back a little to study his face. He’s smiling at her, so softly. She can’t resist, doesn’t want to resist, more importantly doesn’t _have_ to resist, pressing a kiss to his lips. His hands are warm on her back and somehow he pulls her closer, till she can feel the thud of his heart against her own. He deepens the kiss and she lets him, opens her mouth at the flicker of his tongue.

When he draws back they’re both breathless and sorrow has been overtaken by a need for _more_.

“Spiros,” she murmurs and it comes out huskily. His eyes have darkened and one of his hands caresses her neck, stroking her collarbone, making her arch into his touch. His fingers trace lower, to the top button of her blouse.

“You wanted to go to heaven,” he says quietly. “I don’t have a log cabin, but I have blankets in the car...” He sounds uncertain, as though there is any world in which she would say no to him.

“Yes,” she says, heart pounding. She holds his gaze firmly, “Yes.”

Spiros takes her hand and kisses it. “You don’t want to get back to the play?”

Louisa almost laughs. “For once, Spiros, I’m going to put us, _you_ , first.”

“I love you,” he says as he helps her to her feet.

She winds her arms around his neck and kisses him again. “I love you.” Now she’s said it once she wants to shout it constantly.

Spiros looks down at her and there’s so much love in his eyes that her heart could burst. “I should carry you,” he says.

“Across the beach? You’d never make it.”

“Are you doubting me, Louisa?”

“I’d like to get us to your car in one piece,” she retorts with a grin.

Spiros shrugs, resigned, holds out his hand to her. She entwines her fingers with his, thinks not for the first time how unfair it is that today for the first she knows how his fingers feel on hers, how his lips feel and tomorrow she’ll be on a boat home. She must have sighed, because Spiros stops, pulls her hand to his lips and kisses it.

“Don’t think about it,” he says quietly. “We’re here, together, now.”

 

The shelter he’s made over his car is impressive but it strikes her painfully how lonely he must have been for the past week. There’s a washing line rigged up and a little firepit neatly made on the sand.

“Oh, Spiros,” she says.

“It doesn’t matter. Here,” Spiros leans into his car and pulls out a pile of blankets. “Sand is not as romantic as it looks.”

“Are you speaking from experience?” she snaps with a tart smile.

He laughs and winks. “My misspent youth.”

Louisa spreads the blankets out on the sand, alongside the car in the shade provided by the awning. Spiros bends to help her and she blushes when their hands touch unexpectedly. Her stomach flutters with nerves.

“Spiros...”

He’s holding her in an instant, “What is it?”

She ducks her head against his chest, lets his heartbeat calm her. “I – I haven’t. Since my husband...” she trails off, embarrassed.

He tilts her head gently, making her look at him. “Hugh?” She shakes her head and he breathes out heavily. “I’m honoured,” he says simply, kisses her softly. She feels foolish and reassured all at the same time.

“I want you,” she murmurs, before pulling him into a deeper kiss. Her hands move of their own accord to pull his braces off and undo his shirt. His hands rest lightly on her shoulders; letting her take the lead. She throws his shirt unceremoniously into the car, lets her eyes wander greedily over the toned arms now exposed. Her fingers trace the edge of his vest, his skin is warm under her fingertips.

“My turn,” he says and Louisa bites her lips as he runs his fingers along the edge of her collar to undo her blouse buttons, one by one. Spiros pulls her blouse gently off, drapes it neatly over the edge of the car before turning to her. He touches her bare shoulders, making her shiver with anticipation. His eyes hold hers.

“This is good,” she says quietly to his silent question, and he kisses her again as his arms wind round her bare back.

Without breaking the kiss, Louisa tugs his vest upwards. Spiros moves away from her only to pull it off swiftly before crushing her back into his body. He’s warm and soft and she can’t get enough of the feel of his skin against hers. Her hands trace across his chest and then she can’t resist, drops her head so that her lips follow the same path. She nips at his neck and his arms tighten around her.

“Louisa.”

“I love you,” she mumbles against his skin as her hands drop to his trousers. Button undone, Spiros steps out of them and kicks them aside. He presses his face into her hair as he skims his fingers down Louisa’s side. She can’t stop herself trembling as his fingers find the buttons of her trousers.

“Have I ever told you,” he murmurs as her trousers fall to the ground, “How much I like you in these?”

“I guessed,” she gasps as he pulls her close. “Wore them specially.”

He chuckles and kisses her again, “Minx. My Louisa.” Suddenly he swings her into his arms, lifting her bridal-style. “I love you. Let me take you to heaven.”

“Oh, yes.”

Spiros lays Louisa gently on the blankets and she pulls him down so they’re lying side-by-side, facing each other.

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” Louisa murmurs as her fingers trace the length of his body.

“Years,” he agrees as he finds the clasp of her bra, which is summarily discarded, and she blushes under his gaze. “You are beautiful.” He shifts, kisses one neat breast and she gasps and pulls him closer.

“Spiros.” She’s hot and needy for his touch, pushes a leg between his so that they’re entwined. “Please,” she manages eventually and Spiros sits up, brushes back the tangled curls from her face and kisses her before the final scraps of clothing disappear and at last they’re lying together with nothing between them.

“Finally,” she says as his fingers trace slowly up her thigh and between her legs.

He smiles down at her. “Finally,” he agrees.

For a time there are no words, only soft groans and sighs as they come together. It seems almost unreal to Louisa; the bright blue sky above, the warmth of the blankets beneath her, and Spiros smiling at her as he takes her slowly, carefully, lovingly, to heaven.

 

Eventually they lie still, spent and happy. Spiros’ arms cradle Louisa and it’s been years since she’s felt this content. “I love you,” she whispers.

He presses his forehead to hers. “I will always love you.” Their kiss is leisurely, languid. Not tinged by sorrow or desperation or desire, just simple enjoyment.

“I wish we could stay here forever.”

Spiros glances at the sky. “In an hour or so you would get very sunburnt. You are so pale.” He trails his fingers along her shoulders, which are startlingly white compared to her neck and face.

“I couldn’t sunbathe naked, could I?” Spiros’ eyes gleam and she laughs, swats him gently. “Think of the scandal I would have caused!”

“Maybe just with me,” he suggests.

“Hmmm.”

Spiros tightens his arms around her waist, presses a kiss into her messy hair. “It’s lucky I have a comb in the car,” he says, “You would cause a scandal going back looking like this.”

“I’m not sure I care any more. Spiros, will you stay tonight?”

“With you?”

“No, with Leslie. Of course with me.” She pauses for a second. “I want as much of you as I can have.”

He presses his forehead against hers. “Until you go, I am yours.”


End file.
